Quédate conmigo
by betlhdp
Summary: Quiero una vida contigo, quiero ser la persona que te haga reír, quiero que al despertar tu rostro sea lo primero que vea, tus labios lo primero que bese y tu piel lo primero que toque, quiero pasar las noches junto a ti el resto de mi existencia, quiero tantas cosas contigo pero la única persona que puede hacer realidad mis deseos, eres tú. Qué dices. ¿Te quedas conmigo? - AU.
Bueno como lo prometí aquí está el one shot.

Alex espero que te guste y haya quedado como lo imaginabas. Me ha quedado muy largo, lo he acortado tanto como pude. Gracias por el poyo que me das.

Díganme ¿Qué les parece?

Soy Swen hasta la muerte pero tengo una debilidad por RedQueen, así que decidí plasmar esta historia con esa pareja.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, que más quisiera. Lo único que tengo es mi imaginación.

* * *

Ligeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana. Se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas, pero con todo lo que había pasado, el haberlas cerrado o no, era el menor de sus problemas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de hecho no las había cerrado en toda la noche. Si cerraba los ojos, aun podía ver aquel tren alejándose por el horizonte y quería eliminar esas imágenes de su mente, desearía que nunca hubiera ocurrido.

* * *

 _ **\- Me llamo Emma Swan, encantada –**_ _dijo con una sonrisa_

 _ **\- Regina Mills –**_ _estrechó aquella mano_

 _ **\- ¿Eres nueva verdad? Nunca te había visto por aquí, créeme no olvidaría un rostro como el tuyo –**_ _expresó sin soltar la mano de la morena y dejar de sonreír_

 _ **\- Si –**_ _contestó_ _ **– acabo de mudarme con mi madre –**_

 _Así fue como todo comenzó, aquella muchacha de rubios cabellos, que se había presentado en la hora del almuerzo poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Tenía 15 años y acababa de mudarse junto a su madre a ese extraño pueblo llamado Storybrooke, tuvo el presentimiento de que integrarse en aquella escuela sería difícil pero venia Emma y le demostraba lo contrario. Tal vez el pueblo no era tan desagradable como pensaba al principio._

…

 _ **\- Hey Regina ¿vendrás a mi fiesta verdad?**_ _– dijo Robin_

 _El muchacho siempre estaba detrás de Regina, casi desde el primer día de clases, y eso molestaba profundamente a la rubia, pero quien podía culparlo. Regina era muy hermosa y tenía a la mayoría de los chicos y alguna que otra chica detrás de ella, la diferencia era que Robin era el más popular de la escuela y si alguien tenía oportunidad de estar con la morena, era él._

 _ **\- ¿Cuándo es? –**_ _preguntó con curiosidad sorprendiendo a la rubia. Emma no sabía si su amiga estaba interesada en él o simplemente era amable, tampoco culparía a la morena si le gustaba aquel estúpido chico. Robin era guapo desde el punto de vista de las demás chicas y su familia era una de las más acaudaladas de la cuidad._

 _ **\- El sábado en la tarde –**_ _contestó con esa típica media sonrisa por la que las demás chicas morían_

 _ **\- Lo siento, pero no puedo**_ _– su rostro no expresaba pena_ _ **– he quedado con Emma –**_ _su rostro expresaba felicidad_

 _Tal vez la rubia no sabía si a Regina le gustaba Robin, pero sabía que ella era la persona más importante para la morena. Siempre lo fue desde que se conocieron y Regina era su persona importante. A pesar de los intentos del muchacho la morena siempre terminaba eligiéndola a ella y eso la hacía feliz. Eso le gustaba de ella. Eso enamoró a Emma._

…

 _ **\- Robin se me ha declarado hoy –**_ _seis palabras que dejaron sin aliento a la rubia_

 _ **\- Oh… yo –**_ _su cerebro solo repetía aquellas palabras. Robin se había declarado a Regina. Su Regina_ _ **– ¿qué le has dicho? –**_ _preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta_ _ **– la mayoría de chicas piensan que él es un buen partido, si quieres ser su novia no voy a juzgarte, quiero decir si tu tipo son aquellos que se creen mejor que todos y… –**_ _dijo de corrido sin dejar a la morena responder, pero ésta la interrumpió_

 _ **\- Vaya… Le he dicho que no**_ _– respondió mirando sus ojos. Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron a la rubia y le permitieron respirar de nuevo_ _ **– le dije que me gustaba alguien más –**_ _la tranquilidad se fue tan pronto como llegó_

 _ **\- ¿De… de verdad? –**_ _claro, por qué sino iba rechazar a don perfecto. Había alguien más en su vida_ _ **– ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Lo conozco? –**_

 _ **\- Si la conoces –**_ _espera un momento había dicho LA, era una chica. ¿A Regina le gustaba una chica? Ahora con más razón quería saber quién diablos era ella –_ _ **y creo que me gusta desde el primer día que la vi –**_

 _ **\- Sí que debe ser especial si caíste rendida desde el primer día –**_ _quería que esa frase sonara como una broma, pero lo cierto es que no estaba para ello_

 _ **\- Es muy especial y bonita también –**_ _oficialmente su corazón dejó de latir_

 _ **\- Tienes que presentármela, debo saber quién es la afortunada –**_ _intentaba ocultar su tristeza_

 _ **\- Está bien lo hare –**_ _dijo con determinación y tomando un respiro como queriendo infundirse de valor_ _ **– Emma Swan –**_ _empezó_ _ **– te presento a Emma Swan, la chica que me gusta –**_ _concluyó señalando a la rubia_

 _Ahora sí que estaba muerta. Su corazón dejo de latir por un instante solo para tomar fuerzas y volver hacerlo con más fuerza que nunca. A Regina le gustaba ella y Emma era la persona más feliz del mundo._

 _ **\- Di algo por favor –**_ _habló la morena sacándola de sus pensamientos. En cuanto volvió en si lo primero que vio fue aquel rostro lleno de incertidumbre y miedo_

 _Emma no dijo nada. No había palabras para expresar lo que quería decirle a Regina, así que lo hizo de la única forma que su cerebro y su corazón le pedían. Besándola._

…

 _Regina era feliz, después de mucho tiempo. Lo era gracias a Emma. Desde que su padre murió su vida había cambiado, si antes la relación que tenía con su madre estaba llena de desprecio por parte de su progenitora, después de que su padre muriera, era incluso peor._

 _Sin mencionar cuando se enteró de que salía con Emma, desde aquel día las únicas palabras que salían de su boca eran:_

 _ **\- No creas que podrás ser feliz con ella, lo comprenderás cuando te deje –**_ _su tono solo indicaba desprecio y vergüenza por ella_

 _Sin embargo no importaba todo cuanto le dijera su madre, ella sabía que la rubia nunca le haría daño, se lo había prometido. Serian felices juntas_

 _ **\- Voy hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo –**_ _dijo Emma abrazando a Regina mientras estaban acostadas en la cama. Su primera vez había sido perfecta. Ella era perfecta_

 _ **\- Con ser tu mujer me basta –**_ _lo dijo con todo su corazón_ _ **– te amo Emma**_ _–_

 _ **\- También te amo no lo olvides nunca –**_

 _ **\- No lo hare, porque sé que tu estarás ahí para recordármelo siempre –**_ _sus ojos brillaban –_ _ **¿siempre estaremos juntas verdad? ¿nunca te alejaras de mí? –**_

 _ **\- Nunca lo haría, eres lo más importante que tengo –**_ _contestó acariciando su rostro -_ _ **¿quieres casarte conmigo? –**_ _sabía que era precipitado, apenas tenían 17 años, pero sabía que la única persona que amaría seria Regina._

 _ **\- Si quiero –**_ _contestó dejando caer sus lágrimas, sabía que no lo harían inmediatamente pero estaba segura que algún día se convertiría en la esposa de Emma Swan. Y eso era todo lo que deseaba._

…

 _ **\- ¿Estas segura de hacer esto? –**_ _preguntó Belle, era lo más parecido a una hermana que tenía la rubia_

 _ **\- Claro que lo estoy, papa siempre ha querido esto –**_

 _ **\- ¿Y es lo que tú quieres? –**_

 _ **\- Lo que quiero es estar con Regina –**_ _dijo triste_

 _ **\- Por cierto que es lo que pasara con ella. ¿le dirás? –**_

 _ **\- No lo sé. Después de lo de su padre, no sé cómo se lo tome –**_

 _ **\- Solo se sincera con ella y dile lo más pronto posible, tal vez lo comprenda –**_

 _ **\- Si me ama comprenderá –**_

 _Belle no estaba segura de eso. Emma no quería esto, pero nada haría que cambie de opinión, ni siquiera Regina._

…

 _ **\- ¿Es cierto eso? –**_ _preguntó llorando Regina_

 _Quería darle una sorpresa a su novia, pronto se graduarían y ella se alejaría por fin de aquel pueblo, de su madre. El único inconveniente era que también estaría lejos de Emma, ella iría a New York y la rubia se quedaría allí ya que ella se postularía el año siguiente o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho._

 _Así que aprovechaba cada segundo que tenía para pasarlo junto a ella, por eso pensó que sería una buena idea preparar una sorpresa para la rubia, decidió colarse en su habitación para cumplir su objetivo. Al final la sorprendida resulto ser ella._

 _Escucho como llegaban Emma y su padre a la casa y platicaban. No quería ser entrometida pero su curiosidad fue mayor y abrió la puerta de la habitación para escuchar mejor._

 _ **\- Ya lo veras hija, esto va ser lo mejor decisión de tu vida –**_

 _ **\- Lo se papa y créeme lo estoy esperando ansiosa –**_

 _ **\- No veo la hora para que suceda -**_ _la morena nunca había escuchado a David tan feliz como ahora_ _ **– dime ¿Regina como se lo ha tomado? –**_ _de que hablaban_

 _ **\- Bien, creo que está más emocionada que yo –**_ _mintió y Regina estaba más confundida aun. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que decirle Emma y evidentemente no lo había hecho?_

 _ **\- Tampoco es que le quede más opciones, nada puede interponerse entre tu más grande sueño –**_ _su más grande sueño era su novia, pero eso no podía decírselo a su padre_ _ **– estoy tan orgulloso de ti –**_ _dijo mientras la abrazaba_ _ **– MI HIJA ESTARA EN EL EJERCITO –**_ _gritó emocionado rompiendo el corazón de Regina_

 _Luego de esa conversación escuchó los pasos de la rubia acercándose, consternada entro nuevamente a la habitación, no sabía a donde más ir. En cuanto Emma entró a su habitación la sonrisa que llevaba desapareció inmediatamente al ver el rostro de la morena lleno de lágrimas_

 _ **\- ¿Es cierto eso? –**_ _preguntó llorando Regina_

…

 _Todo había cambia entre ellas. Emma no cambiaría de opinión y Regina no lo aceptaría. No después de lo que paso con su padre. Henry Mills, general de una de las divisiones más importantes del ejercito de los EEUU, condecorado varias veces por su inteligencia y valentía, más estas de nada sirvieron para evitar su muerte en combate, dejando a su esposa e hija solas. No quería que la historia se repitiera con Emma, no quería perder a la mujer que amaba._

 _ **\- Entiende no quiero perderte como perdí a mi padre –**_

 _ **\- Sé que lo pasaste mal cuando murió, pero no va pasarme nada malo –**_

 _ **\- Mi padre decía siempre lo mismo –**_

 _ **\- Con todo respeto, pero yo no soy él –**_ _aquellas palabras hirieron a la morena y la rubia se dio cuenta de ello_ _ **– perdón, no quería decir eso**_ _–_

 _ **\- No lo hagas por favor, sé que tu padre comprenderá cuando le digas que no quieres esto –**_

 _ **\- Quien te dice que no lo quiero –**_

 _ **\- Te conozco Emma y sé qué haces esto solo para complacerlo –**_

 _ **\- No tienes idea de lo que dices, siempre he querido esto –**_

 _ **\- Pensé que me querías a mí –**_ _dijo a punto de llorar_ _ **– por favor no lo hagas –**_ _dijo de nuevo_ _ **– por el amor que dices tenerme, no lo hagas –**_

 _ **\- Si tú me amaras como sueles decir, me apoyarías –**_ _rebatió_ _ **– si no lo haces es porque no me amas –**_

 _ **\- Te amo más que nada en el mundo, es por eso que quiero verte feliz y yéndote al ejército no lo serás –**_ _tomo las manos de la rubia entre las suyas_ _ **– se lo que es vivir con la desaprobación de uno de tus padres, pero tú me enseñaste a superarlo. Sé que tu padre no es como Cora, pero con el tiempo lo olvidara, no tienes que hacer esto por él –**_ _intentó convencerla_ _ **– quédate conmigo**_ _–_

 _ **\- Tienes razón… tu madre no es igual que mi padre –**_ _guardo silencio_ _ **– y es justamente por eso que lo hago. Quiero que este orgulloso de mi. No soportaría ver en los ojos de mi padre las miradas que tu madre te da –**_ _soltó las manos de la morena_

 _No debió haber dicho eso, pero lo hizo y ahora no había vuelta atrás_

…

 _Emma no cambio de parecer, tampoco volvió a hablar con Regina. Quiso disculparse con ella pero entre los preparativos de su partida y los últimos días de clase decía no encontrar el momento adecuado y ahora dentro de dos horas se marchaba. No quería._

 _ **\- Emma, aun estas a tiempo de hacer las cosas bien –**_

 _ **\- Eso es lo que estoy haciendo –**_ _se dirigió a Belle_

 _ **\- Entonces porque tienes la cara como si fueras a morir hoy –**_ _la rubia no dijo nada -_ _ **¿te despediste de Regina? –**_

 _ **\- No –**_ _contesto triste_ _ **– pero es su culpa, si no fuera tan egoísta y me comprendiera nada de esto pasaría. Estaríamos bien –**_

 _ **\- ¿Estás lista cariño? –**_ _su madre llego hasta ella_

 _ **\- Si mama, ya quiero que llegue la hora –**_ _mintió como nunca lo había hecho_

 _ **\- ¿Vendrá Regina? –**_ _pregunto extrañada por la ausencia de la morena_

 _ **\- Eso no importa –**_ _interrumpió su padre_ _ **– lo más importante es que abordes ese tren y seas feliz. Lo serás –**_

 _ **\- Tenlo por seguro –**_ _dijo Emma, Belle simplemente negó con la cabeza_

 _Sería feliz pensaba la rubia. Sería feliz porque estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sería feliz porque su padre lo seria. Eso todo era lo que importaba._

 _Mentira, se dijo después de unos segundos. No sería feliz, simplemente porque no tendría a Regina a su lado. Ella era todo lo que importaba._

 _Levantó la mirada y la vio. Allí estaba ella a lo lejos, lejos de las miradas de los demás, solo a la vista de la rubia, Regina la miraba como si solo existiera ella. Sus ojos le pedían que olvidara todo aquello y corriera a sus brazos. El corazón de Emma también lo pedia pero en cuanto giro su cabeza se encontró con el rostro feliz de su padre. No podía hacerle esto a él. ¿Pero si puedes hacérselo a Regina? se preguntaba._

 _Nuevamente miro a la morena y ésta estiro ligeramente su mano como invitándola a escapar juntas. Por un instante se vio corriendo hasta ella pero cerró sus ojos lo más fuerte posible y en cuanto los abrió negó con su cabeza. Rechazando la oferta. Rechazando su felicidad. Rechazándola a ella._

 _Una lágrima descendió por su rostro._

 _ **\- ¿Por qué lloras? –**_ _pregunto angustiada su madre_

 _ **\- No es nada. Solo que los voy a extrañar –**_ _dijo e inmediatamente sus padres la abrazaron_

 _Después del abrazo volvió a mirar el punto donde se encontraba Regina, pero ya no estaba. Se había ido y ella también lo haría._

 _ **\- Es hora de abordar –**_ _dijo su padre_

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de dos años ya desde ese día y Regina lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Aunque ya no dolía como antes.

Los primeros meses desde la partida de Emma, la morena se concentró en la universidad, se marchó lo más pronto posible de aquel pueblo que tanto daño le había causado y lo único que de alguna forma la mantenía unida a ese lugar era su madre. Pero eso no le importaba tanto.

A los cinco meses había recibido una carta, por un instante pensó que Emma se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido, cuan equivocada estaba.

" _ **Regina, no negare que te extraño, lo hago. Pero quiero decirte también que te equivocaste, soy feliz aquí y tú también lo serias si me comprendieras y me esperaras, pero al parecer no me amas tanto como yo a ti. Me lo demostraste el día de mi partida cuando te marchaste sin decirme nada"**_

Esa noche, lloro tanto como el día que Emma la dejo por perseguir un sueño que no era el suyo. No importa cuánto la rubia insistiera en que si lo era. Ella sabía que mentía.

La segunda carta llego cuatro meses después.

" **L** _ **as cosas se hacen más complicadas, pero sigo aquí porque este es mi gran sueño. Tú también lo eres pero ambas sabemos que tu orgullo te impide ver cuán feliz me hace esto. Espero que lo comprendas. Sinceramente lo deseo."**_

No lo comprendía simplemente porque no había nada que comprender. Sabía que Emma le decía todo eso porque era ella la que intentaba convencerse de que hacia lo correcto.

La tercera y última carta llego un año después.

" _ **Ya me entere que tu madre murió. Lo siento mucho. Siento no poder estar a tu lado. No sé si lo necesitaras tampoco. Mi madre me dice que te va muy bien en tu carrera. A mí también me va bien por si te interesa. Tal vez tenías razón, pero ahora no puedo echarme para atrás. Mi padre está de visita y el General le ha felicitado por educar a una hija como yo. Está orgulloso de mí. Tú también lo estuvieras si quisieras"**_

Y lo estaba, claro que lo estaba. Pero lo importante era si Emma estaba orgullosa de sí misma. A juzgar por sus palabras la rubia ya se había dado cuenta de su error. Pero era tarde.

 **\- Regina muévete que llegaremos tarde –**

 **\- Ya voy Kathryn no me presiones –** dijo irritada

Kathryn Nolan, su mejor amiga desde que había pisado la universidad. Se conocieron el primer día de clases cuando ambas chocaron por accidente debido a que corrían por el pasillo, resulta que ambas llegaban tarde a su primera clase y por ironías de la vida era la misma.

Al ser nuevas decidieron que lo mejor era salir juntas, poco a poco su amistad fue creciendo hasta el punto de que en la actualidad compartían piso. No fue fácil al principio, Kathryn era rubia y eso le recordaba tanto a Emma que un día no lo aguanto más y lloró frente a ella. Así fue como su ahora amiga se enteró de esa parte de su historia. Ese hecho simplemente las unió más.

 **\- No te presiono, solo quiero que muevas tu trasero hasta mi auto rápido que Frederick me está esperando –**

 **\- Ya voy, ya voy que pesada eres** – dijo una radiante Regina mientras bajaba por las escaleras con un vestido negro que le quedaba perfecto y eso su amiga se lo hizo saber

 **\- Joder… créeme si no estuviera con Frederick, serias la primera en mi lista –** dijo en broma logrando que la morena riese – **estas radiante –**

 **\- Gracias –**

 **\- De nada ahora vámonos que no quiero hacerlo esperar –**

Frederick era el novio de la rubia desde hace un año y a Regina le caía muy bien. Era atento con su amiga y lo más importante la amaba. Eso era todo lo que deseaba para su amiga.

Desde Emma no había vuelto a salir con nadie. Sentía que no tenía la necesidad. Tampoco lo hacía porque esperara a Emma, no era eso. Simplemente no quería involucrarse con cualquiera, esperaba a esa persona que la hiciera sentir especial. Que la haga sentir como en su momento Emma lo hacía.

Llegaron al bar donde habían quedado, ahí vio a varios de sus compañeros de clase y al novio de su amiga que en cuanto las vio se levantó para saludarlas.

 **\- Pensé que me dejarían plantado –**

 **\- Culpa de Regina que se demoró siglos en arreglarse –** se excusó echándole la culpa a la morena

 **\- Sin duda valió la pena –** dijo el hombre sonriéndole y guiñando un ojo

 **\- Oye no olvides que tienes una novia –** reprochó la rubia en broma. Sabía que no había problema. Regina y Frederick se llevaban bien. Eran como hermanos. Más si se juntaban para molestarla a ella

 **\- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si es la mujer más hermosa de todas –** dijo con amor **– por cierto, mi prima ha venido a visitarme y no quería que se quedase sola así que he decidido traerla. Espero que no les moleste –**

 **\- Para nada, nadie merece pasarla sola en una noche como esta –** dijo la morena **– mejor preséntanosla –**

 **\- De acuerdo, síganme –** caminó hasta el final de la barra donde una chica de largos cabellos negros estaba sentada bebiendo una cerveza **– veo que empezaste la fiesta sin mí –** se dirigió a su prima

 **\- Tardabas demasiado y tenía sed –** se justificó

 **\- Como sea –** dijo **– ella es Kathryn, mi novia –** presento a la rubia

 **\- Así que tú eres la famosa Kathryn, Fredy me ha hablado mucho de ti, cosas buenas te lo aseguro –** estrechó su mano

 **\- Y ella es Regina, la mejor amiga de Kath y la mía también –** era el turno de la morena

 **\- Mucho gusto –** dijo Regina al ver que la otra chica no decía nada, parecía perdida

 **\- Lo siento –** dijo recuperándose y estirando la mano **– soy Ruby –** la otra morena estrecho su mano **– mucho gusto –**

 **\- Bueno, ya que las presentaciones están hechas podemos empezar la noche –** dijo animado Frederick

La noche seguía su curso y lo pasaron muy bien. Bebieron y bailaron todo cuanto quisieron hasta que llegó el momento de marcharse, de todos lo cuatro la rubia era la que más borracha estaba.

 **\- No dejare que vuelvas a beber nunca más –** decía su amiga

 **\- Oye no me regañes que la vida es corta como para no disfrutarla –**

 **\- Quisiera escucharte decir eso mañana –**

 **\- ¿Vendrás conmigo a casa? –** ignoro a la morena y se dirigió a su novio

 **\- Por supuesto, iré a dejarte –** afirmó. Quería asegurarse de que las chicas llegaran sanas y salvas al departamento y luego volvería junto a Ruby al suyo.

Cogieron un taxi y marcharon rumbo al hogar que compartían las dos amigas. Entre Frederick y Regina lograron tumbar a Kath en la cama, más sin embargo la rubia no dejaba de aferrarse al cuello de su novio.

 **\- Quédate aquí –** pedia con voz apenas entendible

 **\- No creo que sea correcto –** decía apenado en hombre

 **\- Los tres sabemos que has dormido aquí varias veces. Regina vive quejándose de esas noches –** ante la declaración de su amiga la morena enrojeció

 **\- Yo… no es lo que parece –**

 **\- Tranquila, no tienes que explicarme nada –** restó importancia

 **\- Por favor, prometo portarme bien –** la rubia hablo nuevamente haciendo un puchero

 **\- Yo –** quería poner una excusa pero fue interrumpido

 **\- Lo mejor será que te quedes –** recomendó la morena **– así se sentirá mejor –**

 **\- Está bien –** empezó a quitarse los zapatos

 **\- Buenas noches –** se despido notando que su amiga se había quedado dormida

Regreso a la sala y se encontró con Ruby. Se había olvidado que aquella chica también se encontraba ahí.

 **\- ¿Y Fredy? –** preguntó buscándolo con la mirada

 **\- Se ha quedado con Kath –** contestó

 **\- Oh bueno, en ese caso voy a pedirle las llaves de su departamento y me marcho –** dijo

 **\- No hace falta, puedes dormir aquí –** dio una solución

 **\- Muchas gracias, puedo quedarme en este sillón –** se sentó en el

 **\- Nada de eso, dormirás conmigo –** ofreció amablemente

 **\- No te molestes –**

 **\- No es molestia… ven –** agarro de su mano jalándola hasta su habitación **– tengo una cama enorme, entraremos perfectamente en ella**

 **\- Muchas gracias –** dijo mirándole a los ojos pero inmediatamente aparto su mirada

La noche dio paso al día y Regina despertó gracias al aroma del café recién hecho. Adoraba ese olor y adoraría a la persona que lo estaba haciendo. Era Ruby.

 **\- Buenos días. Espero que hayas dormido bien –** dijo la morena de pelo largo

 **\- Efectivamente –** contestó sentándose en una silla

 **\- He pensado agradecer el haberme acogido en tu casa preparando el desayuno, espero que no te moleste que haya tocado tu cocina –**

 **\- No me molesta, al contrario muchas gracias –**

 **\- Ten –** ofreció una taza de café

 **\- Esta delicioso –** dijo en cuanto lo probó **– demasiado para ser sincera, cómo lo has hecho –** sí que estaba rico, nunca había probado uno igual

 **\- No te lo diré, es un secreto de familia –**

 **\- No es justo –** dijo haciendo un ligero puchero

 **\- A mí tampoco me lo ha dicho –** era Frederick entrando a la cocina

Seguido de él apareció una rubia con una resaca de muerte que mientras se sentaba juraba no volver a beber nunca. Como si alguien de esa cocina le creyera. Desayunaron animadamente, la comida estaba deliciosa. Ruby cocinaba tan bien que Kath había insinuado que debía mudarse con ellas para disfrutar de su comida todos los días. En medio de risas ella había declinado la oferta. Solo se quedaría en la ciudad una semana.

Dicha semana paso volando. Pero cenaban juntos todas las noches. A veces cocinaba Ruby, otras Regina y otras simplemente Kath pedia algo a domicilio. Su amiga decía que solo lo hacía por no tocar la cocina.

En ese periodo las dos morenas habían establecido una especie de amistad. Tenían muchas cosas en común, aunque no siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo, eso solo hacía que su relación mejorara.

 **\- Puedes visitarnos cuando quieras –** ofreció la rubia

 **\- Presiento que solo lo dices por mi comida –** expresó divertida

 **\- Nada de eso –** habló esta vez la morena **– aunque no estaría mal que vinieras a consentirnos de vez en cuando –**

 **\- Lo sabía –** dijo entrecerrando los ojos **– descuiden volveré en cuanto las vacaciones empiecen –**

 **\- Cuídate loba y escríbeme en cuanto llegues –**

 **\- Deja de llamarme así –** le dio un golpe a su primo **– te escribiré lo prometo –**

Regina no pudo evitar reírse del apodo que tenía la chica. Se remontaba a la niñez de Ruby, en la cual tenía una extraña obsesión por los lobos que incluso cada vez que era luna llena se ponía a aullar en la casa de su abuela. Así había nacido su apodo. Y Frederick lo había contado solo por avergonzar a su prima.

Una voz llamaba a los pasajeros a abordar el avión y eso significaba que llegó la hora de la despedida. Primero abrazó a su primo, luego a Kathryn y por ultimo a Regina. Pero antes de abrazarla la chica le dedico una mirada que la otra morena no supo cómo interpretarla.

….

Los días de clase pasaron muy rápido y eso solo significaba una cosa. Ruby vendría o eso había prometido ella. Regina estaba emocionada y no sabía porque. Todos estos meses ambas morenas habían mantenido la comunicación mediante textos y llamadas. Cuando estaban todos juntos hacían videoconferencias y se la pasaban bien. Sabía que había conseguido una nueva amiga

Después de que su madre muriera había vendido la casa que tenía en Storybrooke, en sus planes no estaba volver a ese pueblo. Así que la mayoría de las vacaciones la pasaba en New York o a veces viajaba junto a su amiga a cualquier parte del país. Este año tocaba quedarse en casa.

 **\- Acaba de llamar Rubs –** dijo el novio de su amiga

 **\- ¿Cuándo viene? –** pregunto curiosa

 **\- Dice que mañana –** contestó feliz. Para nadie era un secreto que Frederick quería a su prima como la hermana que no tenia

 **\- Genial, le diré a Kath –** saco su celular

 **\- Ya lo hice y me dijo que fueras hacer la compra, quiere aprovechar sus dotes culinarios –**

 **\- Dios esa mujer no tiene respeto alguno –**

Siguió haciendo sus cosas pero antes envió un mensaje

 _ **"Kath me ha mandado hacer la compra en cuanto se ha enterado que venias. Espero que no te moleste, no lo hace con mala intención. Espero ansiosa que llegues. Cuídate :)"**_

Lo envió y en media hora recibió otro que logro sacarle una sonrisa

 _ **"También ya quiero verte y no, no me molesta ;) Hasta mañana :)"**_

En cuanto llego Ruby la alegría prácticamente se instaló en aquel departamento. Kath le había pedido a su novio que se mudara con ellas al menos solo por vacaciones. El acepto ganándose comentario de su prima

 **\- Solo procuren no hacer tanto ruido en la noche, que estas paredes no son tan gruesas –** ambas morenas rieron mientras el hombre enrojecía

 **\- Ustedes dos tampoco –** replico la rubia dejando totalmente calladas a las dos mujeres, al ver esta reacción la pareja se rio esta vez

La primera semana hicieron silencio, las demás no. A veces resultaba incómodo para las dos mujeres.

 **\- Por dios ¿que no se cansan? –** expresó indignada la morena de pelo corto. Estaban en su habitación

 **\- Relájate –** intento calmarla **– están enamorados, te aseguro que dentro de cinco años no los escucharas con tanta frecuencia –**

 **\- Te aseguro que dentro de cinco años ya me habré mudado –**

 **\- Eso si no lo haces antes –** dijo pensativa

 **\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –**

 **\- Mmm no sé si deba decírtelo –** la miro detenidamente **– a quien quiero engañar, muero por contártelo –** la otra morena se rio **– resulta que he acompañado a Fredy a una joyería en busca de –** hizo una pausa dramática **– un anillo –** quiso gritar pero no debía

En cambio Regina si lo hizo, pero rápidamente fue callada por Ruby. Estaba muy feliz por su amiga.

Efectivamente, después de dos semanas Frederick se encontraba arrodillado sosteniendo el anillo frente a una Kathryn totalmente emocionada y a punto de llorar. Segundos después la rubia gritaba frenéticamente SI.

Todo era felicidad hasta que ese acontecimiento le recordó a Emma, cuando le había pedido matrimonio. Si darse cuenta, lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos alertando a otra morena que estaba pendiente de ella.

 **\- ¿Estás bien? –** preguntó preocupada Ruby, esperaba que solo fuera la emoción de saber que su mejor amiga se casaba. Pero no era así.

Esa noche conocería la existencia de Emma Swan y de cómo había roto el corazón de Regina. Ruby podía jurar que nunca había odiado tanto a una persona. Eso que no la conocía.

…

No podía estar pasándole esto a ella. En especial con Regina. No podía haberse enamorado de ella, su amiga. No podía, no debía. Pero lo había hecho. Y no podía negar que era hermoso.

Se había dado cuenta hace apenas una hora, cuando una chica intentaba ligar con Regina y esta al estar un poco borracha había aceptado su invitación a bailar. Durante media hora las vio moverse juntas muy cerca la una de la otra para su gusto. Lentamente un sentimiento creció en su interior, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Esto le duro poco ya que después de que la música parara la chica pelirroja se encontraba besando a Regina, pero ella no respondía, de hecho intentaba alejar a la otra mujer.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. No lo soporto más y camino directamente hacia ellas, cogió la mano de la morena y camino directa a la salida. Pero la pelirroja la detuvo del hombro con fuerza, eso fue suficiente. Regreso y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndola caer. A estas alturas la embriaguez de Regina desapareció por completo y se llevó a Ruby antes de que empezara una pelea.

Ahora se encontraba metida en un taxi con Regina mirándola fijamente y pidiendo explicaciones sobre su comportamiento. En cuanto quiso contestar en su mente se formó un discurso.

 _La golpee porque te estaba besando. Y no quiero que nadie lo haga si no soy yo._ Ahí se dio cuenta que la quería, pero también se dio cuenta que no podía decirle aquello. Así que lo que dijo fue

 **\- Se merecía que le rompa la cara por intentar aprovechase de ti cuando obviamente tu no querías –**

Eso fue todo el resto del camino no dijeron nada, ni cuando llegaron a casa, ni cuando se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente ambas estaban frente al televisor, sin estar realmente viendo.

 **\- Gracias –** dijo Regina

 **\- ¿Qué? –** dijo confundida

 **\- Gracias por lo de anoche –** explicó **– gracias por protegerme –** fue más especifica

 **\- De nada –** se levantó del sofá **– lo haría por cualquiera –** restó importancia mientras se dirigía a la habitación dejando con un mal sabor de boca a la que estaba sentada, la última respuesta no se lo había esperado

…

Algo cambio ese día y Regina lo notaba. Ruby había dejado de ser tan atenta con ella y procuraba no quedarse a solas junto a ella por mucho tiempo. Regina pensaba ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para molestarla de esa forma? No entendía porque de la noche a la mañana su amiga se había vuelto tan distante con ella. Y eso le dolía.

La razón era porque simplemente Ruby no soportaba estar con Regina tanto tiempo, sobre todo a solas. Si lo hacía no podría resistirse y terminaría besándola. Por más que quiera no podía permitirse hacer eso. De ahí que decidiera alejarse de ella, pero no fue una buena idea ya que hacía daño a su amiga.

La pareja de prometidos también se había dado cuenta del problema que traían las dos. Intentaron ayudar y cada uno habló con su respectivo ser querido pero no lograron sacar nada. Sea lo que sea que tuviesen debían arreglarlo las dos.

Las vacaciones pronto terminarían y Ruby debía volver a San Francisco. Regina no quería que se fuese sin haber arreglado las cosas y francamente Ruby tampoco. Una semana antes del viaje de la morena de cabellos largos, empezaron hablar como antes lo hacían. Se habían extrañado mucho.

Ahí, Ruby se dio cuenta que su amistad con la otra morena era más importante que sus sentimientos nacientes. No podía darse el lujo de perderla.

Días después todos de encontraban en el aeropuerto despidiendo a su "loba" preferida

…

 **\- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS –** gritó emocionada Kathryn saltando sobre Regina que se había despertado asustada debido al grito

 **\- Dios santo Kath, casi me matas del susto –**

 **\- No puedes morir en tu cumpleaños –** dijo quitándole importancia. Si antes la rubia era una persona alegre ahora, desde que se había comprometido con Frederick lo era más **– ahora mueve ese lindo trasero de la cama y pégalo a la silla de la cocina que tengo una sorpresa para ti –**

 **\- De acuerdo, me daré una ducha y voy –**

Así lo hizo después de una breve ducha la morena estaba poniéndose algo de ropa antes de salir pensando en cuál sería la sorpresa, su amiga era muy buena dando regalos y cada año se superaba.

 **\- ¿Te gusta? –** dijo emocionada la rubia

Frente a ella estaba Ruby. Una sonrisa nació en su boca, hace dos días habían hablado y Ruby le había manifestado que no podía ir por su cumpleaños, eso la entristeció mucho. Pero ahora ella estaba ahí, mirándola de la forma que tanto le gustaba, era el regalo perfecto. Si ese hubiera sido el regalo.

No lo era, el regalo era un par de zapatos. Unos que Regina había deseado desde que los vio. También eran perfectos aunque no tanto como Ruby.

Ante este pensamiento enrojeció, cómo podía haber pensado que su regalo seria ella, nadie puede regalar a una persona… o sí.

Quitó todos esos pensamientos y se vio abrazando a su amiga rubia, agradeciéndole por el regalo. Después llegó el turno de la otra morena.

 **\- No podía perderme por nada del mundo tu cumpleaños –** fue la respuesta que dio en cuanto Regina le había preguntado qué hacia ahí, cuando le había dicho que no iría

Al poco tiempo llego Frederick con su pastel de cumpleaños. Nada podía arruinar ese día, excepto quizás el hecho de que Ruby se fuera esa misma tarde. Aunque lo compenso en la noche al encontrar en su cama un regalo junto a una nota.

 _Hubiera deseado quedarme contigo pero te dejo a alguien especial para que te cuide. Feliz cumpleaños Regina._

Junto al papel se encontraba un lobo de peluche.

…

 **\- ¿La has visto? –** preguntó la rubia

 **\- ¿A quién? –** dijo confundida Regina

 **\- A Ruby. A quien más va ser –**

 **\- Ruby ¿Ruby está aquí? –**

 **\- ¿No lo sabias? –** dijo extrañada **– siempre hablan de todo creí que te lo había dicho –** no lo hizo, de hecho le tomo de sorpresa que la chica estuviera en la ciudad **– bueno no importa –** claro que importaba ¿Por qué no le había contado que iría a NY? ¿Por qué no había ido a verla aun **? – lo importante es como se ve –**

 **\- ¿Cómo? –** pregunto sin emoción

 **\- Tiene mechas rojas y créeme si antes ya era atractiva ahora lo es mucho más –**

 **\- ¿Y te ha ido a ver a ti? –** no es que le molestara, solo que le sorprendía

 **\- Si no ha venido a verte a ti ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haría conmigo? Me la encontré mientras caminaba y casi no la reconocí, lo hice en cuanto se dio la vuelta pero no me vio, estaba en la otra calle –**

Ruby con mechas rojas, eso debía verlo. Esperaba hacerlo. No lo hizo. Nunca fue a visitarlas. En la noche su primo al enterarse de aquello, la llamo esperando que se encontrara en la ciudad. Ya se había marchado. Su única respuesta fue.

 **\- Lo siento, es que un amigo me invito, no pude negarme y si no fui a verlos fue porque no tuve tiempo –**

Ruby no sabía que estaba en altavoz, por tanto las chicas habían escuchado aquello, en especial una morena.

 **\- ¿Un amigo? –** preguntó burlona la rubia una vez que colgaron

 **\- Apuesto que fue Víctor –** contestó siguiendo la broma **– ese hombre vive tras Ruby desde hace años, al parecer la loba decidió darle una oportunidad –**

 **\- Me siento mal, lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir –** se excusó la morena cansada de escuchar a sus amigos

Ellos simplemente se miraron extrañados, ¿Qué había pasado? Lo estaban pasando bien y después de aquella llamada Regina decía sentirse mal.

…

 **\- ¿Me vas a decir quién es ese tal Víctor? –**

Ruby los visitó un mes después y en cuanto se quedaron a solas la morena de pelo corto no pudo evitar formular la pregunta que venía matándola todo este tiempo.

 **\- Voy a matar a mi primo –** dijo media enojada

 **\- Lo harás en cuanto respondas mi pregunta ¿Quién es él? –**

 **\- Nadie importante –** no quería hablar de él

 **\- Si no fuera importante hubieras venido a vernos aquel día –** reprochó

 **\- Está bien, te lo diré –** dijo resignada **– es mi compañero de clase y dice estar enamorado de mí. Nos hemos estado viendo hace unos días. Nada importante todavía –** restó importancia pero ese "todavía" dejo sin palabras a la otra morena

 **\- ¿A ti te gusta?-** no quiso saber la respuesta

 **\- Mmm no lo sé, supongo que sí. Es atento conmigo y me cuida –**

 **\- Eso no quiere decir nada. Muchas personas puedes cuidarte pero eso no significa que te enamores de ellas –**

 **\- No estoy enamorada de él –** lo estaba de la persona que tenía en frente **– pero, tal vez… no se… no pierdo nada dándole una oportunidad –** quería que su plan funcionara y ver si podía olvidarse del sentimiento que tenía por Regina

 **\- Escuchas lo que estás diciendo –** dijo enojada **– no lo quieres, sin embargo lo utilizas para ver si puedes ser feliz con él. Y en cuanto te des cuenta que no lo eres ¿qué? Lo vas a dejar así como así –** su enojo se incrementaba de a poco – estas siendo egoísta –

Aquellas palabras hirieron a Ruby, no era egoísta, al menos no se consideraba así. Lo único que quería era olvidar el amor que sentía por Regina y tal vez Víctor ayudara en eso.

 **\- Eres como Emma –** esa declaración la trajo de golpe a la realidad **– ella está haciendo algo que no quiere y tú haces lo mismo al querer estar con alguien a quien no amas –**

Suficiente. Aquello fue un golpe duro. Camino directamente a la habitación que compartía con la otra morena y recogió sus cosas rápidamente dispuesta a salir de ahí.

 **\- ¿A dónde vas? –** preguntó temerosa Regina, sabía que se había pasado. Quería disculparse pero la chica no le dio tiempo ya que salió sin dirigirle una mirada. En ese mismo instante llegaba Kathryn

 **\- Hey Rubs –** dijo alegre pero su expresión cambio al ver la cara que traía **– ¿A dónde vas? –** tampoco le contesto, su mirada se dirigió esta vez a su compañera de piso pero ésta tenia lágrimas en sus ojos

 **\- ¿Qué paso con Ruby? Acabo en encontrármela en la entrada del edificio y estaba llorando. Quería hablar con ella pero se ha subido a un taxi en cuanto me ha visto –**

Saber que su amiga estaba llorando solo hizo sentir peor a Regina que decidió encerrarse en su habitación el resto de la tarde, en la noche se durmió abrazando al peluche que le regaló Ruby.

…

Los días pasaban y las dos morenas dejaron de hablar. Siguieron los meses y nada cambio. La pareja estaba preocupada puesto que Regina había dejado de sonreír desde ese día. Especialmente desde que se enteró que Ruby ahora salía con ese tal Víctor. Llegaban nuevamente las vacaciones y solo esperaba que Ruby volviera a visitarlos, no había vuelto desde que discutieron. Y no lo haría tampoco en estas vacaciones, su primo se encargó de hacérselo saber.

 **\- Rubs me ha escrito, dice que estas vacaciones irá a casa de su abuela –**

…

En aquellas vacaciones se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y por qué había reaccionado así. Le gustaba Ruby y estaba celosa de Víctor. Sin embargo ya era tarde, su loba tenia novio y estaba segura de que ella solo la veía como amiga.

…

Regresaron a clases y faltaba dos años para que se graduara. Eso la hacía feliz, al menos triunfaría en algo. Su felicidad volvió en cuanto se enteró que Ruby terminó con Víctor, pero no duro mucho ya que después empezó a salir con una tal Aurora.

 **\- ¿Te gusta verdad? –** preguntó Kath en cuanto vio a su amiga llorando abrazada a Red, era el nombre de su peluche, después de enterarse que Ruby tenía una novia

 **\- Si –** dijo en voz baja, de nada servía mentirle a su mejor amiga

/

 **\- ¿Desde cuándo? –** preguntó Frederick, su primo había ido a visitarla y Ruby lo acribillo con preguntas sobre Regina, decidió preguntarle si estaba enamorada de la amiga de su prometida, era muy evidente, se había dado cuenta desde hace unos meses

 **\- Desde el primer momento en que la vi –** fue sincera

 **\- Es por eso que te quedaste sin aliento y no podías ni saludarla –** expresó divertido

 **\- No me lo recuerdes –**

 **\- ¿Ella lo sabe? –**

/

 **\- Claro que no** – contestó Regina **– apuesto que solo me quiere como una amiga –**

 **\- Eso no lo sabes –** intentó animar – **siempre fue muy atenta contigo y demostraba quererte más a ti que a mí. Te defendió de aquella tipa –**

 **\- Eso no quiere decir nada –** recordó el incidente en el bar **– además me dijo que eso lo haría por cualquiera. Incluso hipotéticamente su tuviera una oportunidad con ella, ahora hay un gran problema –**

 **\- ¿Su novia? –**

/

 **\- Aurora, ese es el problema. No sé en lo que estaba pensando cuando acepte salir con ella –**

 **\- Tal vez pensaste que te ayudaría a olvidarte de Regina como lo hiciste con Víctor –**

 **\- Regina tiene razón, soy una egoísta, hago daño a la gente solo por querer olvidarla a ella –** recordó el día que discutieron **– pero no soy como la idiota de su ex novia, yo no le rompería el corazón –**

/

 **\- No debí compararla con Emma, ella no es así. Ella nunca me ha hecho daño, lo único que ha hecho es hacerme feliz –**

 **\- Pues llego el momento en que tú la hagas feliz a ella –**

 **\- No es tan fácil –**

Después de la charla ambas se quedaron dormidas, la una en NY y la otra en SF. Ignorando que las dos anhelaban estar juntas. Tal vez en sueños lo harían.

Pero sus amigos tenían otras cosas planeadas, Kath llamo a su prometido

 **\- Tenemos que hacer algo –** dijeron al mismo tiempo en cuanto el chico contestó

…

Una semana después las dos estaban sentadas frente a la otra, sin saber que decir.

Frederick le había dicho a su prima que Regina había sufrido un accidente y que fuera lo más pronto posible a su departamento. Kathryn había hecho lo mismo, le dijo a su amiga que Ruby tuvo un accidente y estaba en NY, en cuanto saliera de clase debía regresar lo más rápido posible a casa.

En cuanto se vieron preguntaron angustiadas la una a la otra si se encontraban bien. Tardaron varios minutos en darse cuenta que era un truco de sus amigos. Ahora estaban ahí sin saber de qué hablar.

 **\- Yo… quería disculparme contigo por la forma en que me fui la última vez –** empezó Ruby

 **\- La que tiene que disculparse soy yo, no debí tratarte así –**

 **\- Tenías razón –** cedió – **soy una egoísta por jugar con la gente –**

 **\- No lo eres, solo buscas ser feliz y si aurora lo hace** – no quería decirlo pero tenía que aceptarlo

 **\- Terminé con aurora hace unos días –** interrumpió la loba devolviéndole los latidos a la otra morena

 **\- ¿De verdad? –** pregunto con más emoción de lo esperado **– quiero decir, lo siento – corrigió**

 **\- No deberías, no sentía nada por ella, era lo mejor –**

No pudieron contenerse más y terminaron abrazándose. Solo dios sabía cuánto se habían extrañado que estar en brazos de la otra curaba cada una de las heridas que había provocado el estar distanciadas.

Se alejaron un poco y Ruby no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos chocolates de Regina. Su corazón le pedia que la besara y aplacara su sufrimiento, pero su cerebro, al diablo con todo su cerebro también se lo pedia a gritos. Y así lo hizo. La beso.

Sintió volver a nacer. Era como llegar al paraíso y perderse en él. Era perfecto, sabía que una vez que probara sus labios, no habría marcha atrás. Estaba condenada, condenada a amar a Regina por siempre.

Era ella, pensaba Regina. Ella la hacía sentir como Emma lo había hecho hace tantos años. Incluso era más fuerte. Fue como si su corazón volviera a brillar con la misma intensidad que antes, iluminando los sentimientos que permanecían ocultos, dejándolos salir para siempre.

 **\- Yo lo siento… no debí hacerlo… no sé qué me paso –** Ruby estaba tan nerviosa, su corazón amenazaba con romper su pecho **– entenderé si no quieres saber nada de mi… debería marcharme… yo lo siento mucho –**

 **\- Yo también –** dijo Regina que por fin había reaccionado **– sigo sintiéndolo, sigo sintiendo tus labios –** aquello dejo sin aliento a la otra mujer **– y quiero volver a sentirlos –** dijo antes de basarla ella esta vez

…

La vida no podía ser más perfecta, tenía a la novia más hermosa del mundo, a la persona que más amaba y que también la amaba a ella. Tenía a Regina.

 **\- Estás segura –** dijo con timidez Ruby. Su novia había ido a visitarla a SF y tuvieron la cita perfecta que dio como resultado aquella escena. Las dos tumbadas en la cama con sus respiraciones agitadas y las miradas llenas de deseo **– podemos esperar si quieres –**

 **\- No quiero esperar –** habló con un tono de voz que volvía loca la loba **– te quiero –** dijo mirando a sus ojos **– te amo –** era la primera vez que lo decía

 **\- También te amo –** ella ya lo había dicho hace tiempo **– siempre lo haré –**

Con aquella declaración las dos se fundieron en su deseo dando paso a una de las noches más inolvidables de sus vidas

…

Un año, hace un año que su loba le había pedido que sea su novia, es decir hoy era su primer aniversario y también la boda de su mejor amiga. Era un día especial.

 **\- Estoy tan nerviosa, quiero salir corriendo –** dijo en medio de una crisis de pánico la novia

 **\- No lo harás, y si lo haces iré tras de ti y te pateare el trasero tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte en una semana. Frederick es un buen hombre no puedes hacer eso –**

 **\- Tienes razón, gracias –** abrazo a su amiga **– gracias por estar conmigo cuando deberías estar celebrando tu aniversario –**

 **\- No te preocupes, no hay mejor forma de celebrarla que estando en la boda de mi mejor amiga, además a Ruby también le hace ilusión –**

 **\- Ahora que lo dices, nuestra fecha de aniversario será en mismo día. La nuestra como casados y la de ustedes como novias –**

 **\- Es una hermosa coincidencia –**

 **\- Puedes darte prisa, mi primo está a punto de morir por la impaciencia –** entro Ruby en escena dándole un ligero beso a su novia

 **\- Lo siento estaba intentando calmarme –** respondió Kath

 **\- Fredy piensa que intentas escapar –** dijo divertida

 **\- Aprecio mucho a mi trasero como para hacer eso –** miró a Regina y Ruby puso cara de confusión

 **\- Luego te explico –** dijo la morena de cabello corto antes de salir. La boda pronto comenzaría.

…

El último año en la universidad ni siquiera lo había notado y mañana era su graduación. La semana pasada fue la de Ruby. Estaba tan hermosa a pesar de que esa toga fuera horrible. La suya tampoco es que fuera bonita.

 **\- Mañana es tu gran día Arquitecta –**

 **\- Gracias señorita abogada –** respondió besándola. En vista de que Kath se mudó con su esposo, Ruby después de haberse graduado se mudó inmediatamente a NY junto a su novia. No quería perder ni un minuto.

 **\- La primera de la clase, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cerebrito –**

 **\- Hey** – le dio un ligero golpe **–** **también fuiste la primera de tu promoción –**

 **\- Eso fue porque si no lo era mi abuela me mataría –**

 **\- Lo que tú digas, eres tan nerd como yo –**

 **\- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? –** dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a su novia, cayendo juntas a la cama. Empezando una noche llena de besos y caricias

…

New York, siempre había soñado con vivir en una ciudad así, pero junto a Regina. Tardó seis años en llegar y lo había hecho si ella. Quería enmendar su error solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. La buscaría hasta encontrarla. Esperaba hacerlo pronto.

…

 **\- Deja de caminar así que me pones nerviosa –** dijo Kath pero Regina la ignoro **– Regina cálmate que me estas alterando –** se acarició el vientre mientras decía esto. No tuvo más remedio así que se levantó, la agarro por los hombros y le dio una bofetada, no tan fuerte al menos eso esperaba la rubia **\- ¿estás más tranquila? –** esperaba que no se enojara por haberla golpeado

 **\- Si gracias, lo necesitaba –** al parecer había funcionado **– está bien me calmare, como esta mi hermosa sobrina –** se dirigió al vientre abultado de Kath

 **\- Cada día causando más molestias –** contestó divertida pero fueron interrumpidas

 **\- Aquí tiene señorita, su pedido –** dijo la dependiente. Estaba en una joyería

 **\- Es hermoso –** dijo asombrada la rubia **– tienes buen gusto –** felicitó a su amiga

 **\- Espero que haya quedado como esperaba y buena suerte –** deseo la vendedora

En sus manos tenía su futuro, tenía su felicidad, tenía el anillo con el cual le pediría a Ruby que se case con ella.

…

Había aceptado, en medio de lágrimas había aceptado. Ahora intentaban fijar la fecha. Tenían en mente que sea la misma fecha de su aniversario. Dentro de cinco meses. Tenían tiempo suficiente. Ahora esperaba a su prometida, quien le había llamado a decirle que saldría pronto del trabajo y llevaba la comida. Ruby era muy atenta con ella.

El timbre sonó. Era atenta con ella pero descuidada con sus llaves.

 **\- Rubs cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no –** sus palabras murieron en cuanto vio quien estaba parada en la puerta. Emma.

Después de seis años volvía a verla. Fue una experiencia muy fuerte para las dos, pero la rubia no pudo contenerse y la beso.

 **\- Dios –** dijo suspirando **– como te había extrañado –**

Regina estaba en shock pero salió de el en cuanto escucho unas bolsas caer al suelo, junto con su corazón. Ahora si era Ruby.

 **\- Yo lo siento –** empezó hablar la recién llegada mientras recogía las bolsas del piso **– soy Ruby ¿tú quién eres? –** preguntó borde

 **\- Soy Emma Swan –** se presentó mirándola fijamente

 **\- Emma Swan –** repitió sintiendo como la rabia crecía. Era la ex novia de su prometida **– ya veo, creo que necesitan hablar. Les dejare solas, pongo las bolsas en la cocina y me marcho** – quería salir corriendo antes de cometer una estupidez

 **\- Ruby, espera –** Regina fue tras su novia dejando a la rubia fuera **– Ruby no es lo que parece, se ha presentado si decirme, me ha tomado por sorpresa** –

 **\- ¿Es por eso que no has hecho nada cuando te ha besado? –** preguntó dolida, luego dejo las cosas en la mesa y se dirigió a la salida

 **\- No te vayas –** pidió

 **\- Mira… creo que tienes que hablar con ella y dejar las cosas claras, llámame en cuanto se haya marchado –** volvió a caminar pero fue detenida. Regina le dio un beso, pero ella no respondió

 **\- Te amo –** la miro a los ojos **– no lo olvides –**

 **\- Espero que tu no lo olvides –**

Dicho esto abrió la puerta y se marchó ignorando a la rubia que seguía ahí. No hablo con Emma, solo le pidió que se marchara y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Llamo a su novia y cuando finalmente le contestó le dijo que se quedaría en la casa de su primo. Esa noche no volvió, tampoco lo hizo las dos siguientes.

La cuarta noche, regreso. Lo hizo borracha. Se acostó en la habitación de invitados y solo le dio un beso en la frente. A la mañana siguiente se disculpó por haber llegado en esas condiciones y marcho a trabajar sin desayunar.

La quita noche durmieron juntas, pero parecía que estaban más lejos que nunca. Regina no lo soporto y termino acercándose al cuerpo de su prometida abrazándola. Ruby tampoco aguanto, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como queriendo retenerla con ella por siempre. Sus ojos se humedecieron. No quería perder a Regina.

Las demás noches fueron iguales, dormían abrazadas. Ruby temiendo a despertarse si su novia y Regina con miles de dudas en su cabeza.

Esa noche antes de dormir la morena de cabello corto dijo **Te Amo**. Como queriendo recordárselo a si misma que lo hacía. Eso rompió el corazón de la Loba.

Al día siguiente Regina despertó sin el calor que le proporcionaba su novia. Solo había una nota y Red.

 _ **"Te amo, más que a nada. Pero necesitamos tiempo. Tú lo necesitas. Y hasta entonces te lo devuelvo. Si estás segura de lo que sientes por mí me lo darás de nuevo. Si no, tratare de entenderlo aunque me mate por dentro"**_

En la cola de Red estaba el anillo que le había dado.

….

 **\- Tenemos que hablar –** fue lo primero que le dijo a la rubia que estaba sentada frente a ella

 **\- Lo estaba esperando –** contestó Emma

 **\- Primero quiero aclararte que han pasado muchos años, he cambiado. Ya no soy la chica que conociste –**

 **\- ¿Quién era la mujer que nos interrumpió? –**

 **\- Esa mujer se llama Ruby, es mi novia –** contestó mirándola fijamente **– es mi prometida –**

 **\- Tu eres mi prometida, te pedí que te casaras conmigo ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? –**

 **\- Y tú olvidaste que me dejaste aun cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras. Hace tiempo que deje de ser tu prometida –** reprochó con amargura, recordando todo el sufrimiento que gracias a Ruby había olvidado

 **\- Te amo Regina, nunca deje de hacerlo. Lo que sentíamos las dos era tan fuerte que no puedes olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana –**

 **\- ¿De la noche a la mañana? Han pasado seis años ya. Dos de los cuales pase llorándote** –

 **\- Sé que cometí un error, muy tarde me di cuenta. Y me odio por ello pero podemos retomarlo desde que lo dejamos. Mi padre ha muerto –** dijo con tristeza antes de continuar **– ahora quiero enmendar mi error, ahora podemos estar juntas –**

 **\- Siento lo de tu padre –** expresó condolencias hasta que se dio cuenta de algo **– me estás diciendo que tu padre ha muerto y que ahora si has tenido la valentía de hacer lo que quieres ¿has esperado que tu padre no este, para venir a buscarme? –**

 **\- No es lo que dije –**

 **\- Eso es lo que has insinuado –**

 **\- Podemos olvidarnos de él y concentrarnos en lo nuestro –**

 **\- No hay nada nuestro –**

 **\- Te amo Regina vuelve conmigo –** estaba desesperada

 **\- No negare que sigues siendo una persona importante para mí y si soy sincera conmigo misma si hubieras regresado hace tres años no dudaría en correr a tu brazos, pero no regresaste y ahora es demasiado tarde. He conocido a Ruby y me voy a casar con ella. Ella me ha devuelto la vida que tú me quitaste. La amo –**

 **\- No digas eso –**

 **\- La amo –** repitió **– y sé que te duele escucharlo, no lo hago a propósito. Lo siento. No quiero arruinar mi vida solo por ti. Estoy segura de que pronto encontrarás alguien que te haga sentir lo que Ruby a mí –**

 **\- Ya la encontré y eres tú –** la morena solo negó con la cabeza **– pero cometí una estupidez al subirme a ese tren, eso me costó mi felicidad. Me arrepiento –**

 **\- Pues ahora no sirve de nada –** se levantó y cogió su bolso **– espero que seas feliz –** se marchó con una idea en mente. Buscar a su futura esposa.

…

La encontró en la entrada del edificio donde vivían. Traía mala cara, las ojeras eran visibles. Se sentía culpable. Tomaron el ascensor juntas, había tanta tensión. Regina quiso iniciar una conversación pero no pudo

 **\- Rub… mhp –** Ruby la interrumpió besándola, con fuerza, con pasión y se dejó llevar. Había extrañado esos labios. Ahora solo quería fundirse el ellos. Salieron del ascensor y como pudieron entraron a su departamento. El sonido de la puerta cerrarse hizo clic en la cabeza de Ruby y se detuvo

 **\- No pude controlarme –** se disculpó cuando dejaron de besarse, Regina quiso hablar pero la otra puso un dedo sobre sus labios callándola **– déjame hablar primero, una vez me dijiste que soy egoísta, ahora quiero darte la razón. Lo soy. Lo soy porque solo te quiero para mí. no quiero compartirte con nadie. Quiero que nunca te alejes de mí, por eso soy egoísta ya que tal vez tu no quieras –**

\- … -

 **\- Quiero una vida contigo, quiero ser la persona que te haga reír, quiero que al despertar tu rostro sea lo primero que vea, tus labios lo primero que bese y tu piel lo primero que toque, quiero pasar las noches junto a ti el resto de mi existencia, quiero tantas cosas contigo pero la única persona que puede hacer realidad mis deseos, eres tú. Qué dices. ¿Te quedas conmigo? –**

 **\- Yo… –** las palabras murieron en su garganta, todo cuanto había dicho Ruby era hermoso y sincero, podía ver la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, la incertidumbre con la que esperaba la respuesta era casi dolorosa. De una forma u otra Regina tenía en sus manos la felicidad de su Loba

 **\- Sé que Emma fue el amor de tu vida, quizá todavía lo sea.** **Yo mierda no se ni que decir, mejor me voy. Espero que seas feliz. De verdad lo quiero –**

 **\- Dame la mano –** pidió Regina interrumpiendo, así lo hizo Ruby

 **\- ¿Qué haces?** –pregunto angustiada cuando acaricio su mano **– Regina que –** los labios de la otra morena colisionaron con los suyos quitándole todo poder de raciocinio que incluso no se dio cuenta de que Regina deslizo su anillo nuevamente en su dedo. Solo lo hizo en cuanto dejo de besarla

 **\- No vuelvas a quitártelo nunca me oyes. Vas a ser mi esposa y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa –**

 **\- ¿Y Emma? –** preguntó insegura. No quería confiarse y que después aquella mujer apareciera para quitarle todo

 **\- Emma es mi pasado. Tu eres mi presente y mi futuro –** a estas alturas Ruby estaba llorando de emoción **– te amo, no lo olvides nunca porque yo nunca lo hare. Si lo haces me encargare de recordártelo hasta el último día de mi vida –**

 **\- Te amo –** contesto besándola y levantándola del suelo

 **\- Ahora hay que preparar una boda –** dijo alegre antes de que su celular sonara indicando un mensaje recibido **– OH POR DIOS –** gritó Regina al leer el texto, su prometida se acercó curiosa para leerlo teniendo la misma reacción

 **\- VIOLET VIENE EN CAMINO –** gritaron al unísono antes de salir corriendo de casa rumbo al hospital. Serian Tías.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews y al llegar a los 100 comentarios en Maybe in another life, hare otro shot. Pueden seguir pensando que es lo que quieren.


End file.
